Models and life-guards
by percico22501
Summary: Model, Annabeth Chase, turns to Piper, her best friend, for help of boy problems. When she talks about a certain raven haired boy, Annabeth was in for a BIG surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase fought her way through the busy streets of Manhattan. Her blonde, wavy hair bounced around, her heels clinking the pavement and her skirt flowing with each step she took.

'I'll kill him,' she thought, her grey eyes murderous. 'I'll kill that cheating bastard!'

She stormed her way through until she reached Hermes' Deliveries. She burst through the front door, the bell jingling as she slammed it shut.

"Luke!" She hollered. "Where are you?"

A second later, a man with shaggy blonde hair, electrifying blue eyes, wearing a formal suit came out. When he saw Annabeth, he was shocked.

"A-Annabeth? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What I want to know," she slammed a magazine onto his desk, "is this!"

Luke looked at the magazine to find him snogging a girl with black hair in a pixie cut. He almost choked on his own spit.

"Who. The. Hell. Is. This?" Annabeth growled, crossing her arms.

"Uh... Well... Um..."

"Who is she, Luke?"

"I'm sorry," Luke muttered.

Annabeth's eyes brimmed with tears. She stormed out of Hermes' Deliveries without another word.

"Wait - Annabeth!"

Annabeth continued to storm out. As she made her way out, she bumped into a raven haired boy. He had the most luscious sea-green eyes, with perfectly tan skin - not too tan, just perfect.

"Sorry," he mumbled, rushing out of her direction. She stared at his retreating back.

'Whoa,' Annabeth thought. 'Who was_ that_?'

* * *

Yay, Percy's here! This is my first time writing non-demigod life, so it's sorta weird, but I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth went to her friend's house, Piper McLean. After her encounter with the man she bumped into, she needed more info on how to get him. Yes, Annabeth was a little bitch who got what she wanted. Her 'pride' matters more to her more than anything.

She knocked rather forcefully on the door. The door burst open, showing a rather irritated Piper. Her hair was a mess, she was in a tank top, she was wearing pyjama pants and her eyes looked tired.

"What?!" She growled, her eyes slowly opening. "Who would knock on someone's door at EIGHT O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?!" When she realized it was just Annabeth, she softened.

"Not a morning person, I guess?" Annabeth mused, entering her house when her best friend moved to the side to let her in.

"Ugh, I'll be back," Piper trudged upstairs till she reached her room. Minutes later, she came back looking fresh and clean, wearing a patterned layer top with ripped shorts topping it off with sneakers. Her choppy, uneven, brown hair was done in a braid with feathers sticking out.

"What do you need?" Piper asked, plopping down on her couch, Annabeth doing the same.

"Well..."

Piper sat up-right immiediately, her eyes showing excitement as she turned to face her best friend with an idiotic smile plastered on her face.

"Who?!" She squealed, bouncing up and down. "WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?"

Annabeth chuckled before replying. "Calm down, Beauty Queen."

Piper glared at her friend, well tried to. She still had a smile on her face.

"I NEED ANSWERS! AND DETAILS!"

"Ugh, fine! Raven black hair, gorgeous tan, the most luscious sea-green eyes-"

"I KNOW HIM!" Piper squealed, flapping her arms like a bird.

"Y-you do?" Annabeth was hoping they weren't dating.

"Yes, Annabeth! He's my cousin!"

* * *

That will be all!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Your... Cousin?"

Piper nodded her headed furiously, smiling like an idiot. Then, her smile fell, as if she remembered something about him.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"He's dating someone," Piper said hesitantly.

"WHAT?!" Annabeth screeched. "SERIOUSLY?! Piper you _have _to break them up!"

"What? No!" Piper refused.

"And why not?" Annabeth huffed, placing her hands on her hips. Piper looked annoyed.

"Because I am not one to interfere with one's love life," she reasoned, rolling her eyes. Annabeth still wouldn't allow it. That girl won't take no for an answer.

"Then do it!"

"Annabeth, you're insane!"

"I'm your friend! Friends do anything for each other!" Annabeth played the friend game. But Piper wouldn't do it.

"Yes, I know, but for this occasion, NO!"

Annabeth screamed. "I NEVER GET ANYTHING I WANT!"

"Oh, really?" Piper pressed.

"YES!" Annabeth huffed.

"You know, Annabeth, I'm starting to think about our friendship." Piper glared when her friend slapped her upside the head the minute her words left her mouth.

"You're a bitch!" Piper screeched. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

Piper shoved Annabeth out of her house and locked the door.

* * *

Percy looked out the ocean, the waves overlapping each other in harsh waves. People were laughing and playing in the water, some tanning or relaxing on the sand, the sun's rays shining down on everyone.

"Mister!" Someone called from below his life-watch stand. "My brother is drowning over there!" He said desperately. Percy realised that there was a boy calling for help. Percy jumped, grabbed his paddleboard, and swam to the ocean.

"HELP!" The boy cried, flailing his arms around the water to try and keep afloat. Percy almost reached him, only for the poor boy to drown. Percy cursed, took a deep breath, and went under.

Ocean life was pretty cool to look at, but Percy had no time for that. Looking everywhere, Percy couldn't find the boy. Just as he was about to swim to the surface, blonde hair was seen.

Percy furiously swam to the boy and hauled him up within reach, his chest praying for air. Stars swam in his vision but he forced himself to the surface.

They broke to the surface in breaths, everyone staring at what was happening. Panting, Percy swam back slowly, where the young boy was just recovering. He broke into coughing fits and Percy stopped swimming. The boy started to cry.

"Hey, shh, it's alright," Percy soothed, the boy slowly calming down. "Hey, what's your name?" Percy asked, swimming once again.

"M-M-Malco-m-m..." Malcom shivered. Percy swam faster, nearing the shore. "Malcom Ch-Cha-Chase-e..."

Chase? Percy wondered. "Are you related to Annabeth Chase?" Percy asked and recieved a nod from the shivering boy.

"Annabeth's m-m-mean... She's a b-b-bitch!"

"Don't swear and don't say your sister's mean!" Percy scolded, already reaching the surface. Immiediately, paramedics rushed Malcom in, his parents crying by his side.

"Hey," a voice way too familiar for Percy said.

"Hey, Zoe." Zoe pecked Percy on the cheek.

Zoe hugged her boyfriend, looking up at him full of joy.

"You saved someone!" She praised, smiling down on him. Percy smiled.

"Who is he?" Zoe asked, cuddling her boyfriend to her car since Percy's shift ended five minutes ago.

"Malcom Chase, and yes, your rival's brother."

Zoe calmly walked to her car, Percy tailing after her. However, when she entered the car, Percy blocked his ears as she made a massive screeching fit.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe growled as she sped through a red light.

"ZOE!" Percy held onto his seat, his brain remembering what he read: _Augustus Waters drove horrifically._

"What?"

"You just drove a red light."

Zoe slowed, her hands on the steering wheel relaxing.

"I don't know why it's such a big deal," Zoe shot Percy a glare, shutting him up.

The sun was high in the sky, illuminating New York, Manhattan. Sidewalks were filled with people carrying groceries or shopping bags or drinks. Zoe turned a corner, Starbucks just at the end of the street. They neared a building with more than twenty stories.

Before Zoe could park, Percy said, "Love you honey,"

He pecked her cheek before jumping out.

Zoe waved a goodbye before heading off, her mood the same.

* * *

Piper sat on her bed, scrolling through her Tumblr on her MacBook.

Her bed was a queen bed, with patterned quilt and plush pillows - feather down, in other carpet was fluffy and cream white. A desk lingered on the right side of her bed, full of electronics and books. On the left side of her bed, a white book shelf was filled with young teen books. She had The Fault In Our Stars next to her, her iPhone, and The Mortal Instruments: City of Heavenly Fire. An open walk-in-closet was at the far end of her room, full of Forever 21 and Pacsun and Urban Outfitters. Posters and images hung on her wall.

She shut her laptop, grabbing City of Heavenly Fire and opened to Chapter 17.

Her phone rang before she read within two sentences. Not bothering to check the Caller ID, her mood irritated as she hadn't had a chance to read, she said, "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt?"

"Jason, how did you know I was reading?"

"I can tell."

"How?"

"Well, you have your fangirl voice, your irritated voice, your 'I didn't get to read two sentences' voice, your-"

"Okay, fine whatever. What's up?"

"The sky," Piper could hear the smile in his voice.

"You're an idiot."

"You don't say 'What's up?' as a greeting, Pipes. It is completely-"

"Jason, baby."

"And you also have your 'I'm going to kill you' voice. Sorry."

Piper breathed in and out angrily.

"Fine. Let me say it again, smartass. What do you need, sweety?"

"Okay, you know Annabeth Chase, your friend and model?"

"Yeah, of course I know her."

"Why is she at my house saying, 'Piper's not my friend anymore,'?"

"'Cause she's an idiot." Piper found herself smiling. She made it vanish. She's supposed to feel guilty, not happy.

"Finally took you long enough," Jason muttered under his breath, hanging up as Piper was about to say something.

* * *

Luke sat at his desk, his fingers drumming impatiently at the wood before him.

His door burst open, Percy panting. Luke rose a questining brow.

"Ran all the way here," he informed. Luke nodded, before heading to business.

"I need you to date-" Luke began, but was interrupted by Percy leaving.

"Wait, Percy!"

"I'm not going to cheat on my girlfriend." With that, Percy stormed off, slamming the door firmly behind him.


End file.
